


Adjusting

by adnarim97



Category: The Cured (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: Conor looks after Senan, like he always has.





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> This movie really had me interested so I... Had to write something and this happened

Following was easy, you didn't have to think or debate, just act. Living, readjusting to this, after the 4 years... Is hard. For so long I simply followed, I listened, I observed and when needed, I acted. Conor had been my companion, my family, my life, I had come in balance with him and his wishes. Now that we're here, and are... Cured. We're being taught to go back to normal.

First it was simple things a toddler had to learn. Speech was short in the beginning, but I quickly remembered how I used to be, how I used to speak. It was odd, unusual, me and Conor hadn't needed words to understand each other, but... Normal people won't understand how a breathing pattern can say so much to us, a grunt, a growl, it all had meaning. Instead, here the people is teaching us to stop using these ways of communicating, to speak in words, act human again. 

We've been here... For long now, my caretakers say I've adjusted well and I might get to be released soon. The thought is still frightening, being out there again, after what I've done. Conor have told me it'll be fine, that I'll be fine, we will be just fine. His words still brings me much comfort, he's still looking out for me even now. 

It was hard during the isolation period, being separated from him was like living without one of your senses, he couldn't tell me what to do, he couldn't reassure me, he couldn't... It doesn't matter, it's over. We're allowed to socialize with others now, and Conor is even sharing room with me. I'm not alone and that's what matters. 

Miriam, my main caretaker have gently told me many times I should try to make contact with other inmates, and form new bonds. She hasn't said it outright but she doesn't like Conor, it's clear to see on her posture. Conor know this as well, which is why I think he goes out of his way to touch me when he knows she's looking. Just a hand on my shoulder, on my knee or a hug before parting. I trust Conor, I know he cares for me, but his view on others 'not like us' haven't changed much over our stay here. He wouldn't outright defy the people here, but he'd do small things he knew would make others uneasy or annoyed. Miriam was one of the people he'd do this to, giving her cold smiles across the room while touching me. When I ask him about why he act that way towards her he simply says 'I'm just showing her that I look after you'.

 

Since I've been cured, the night have become the worst for me. The nightmares are always waiting for me when I shut my eyes. In the beginning I often woke up screaming. I haven't grown used to them, and I think I never will, but at least when I wake up now I'm not alone. When my eyes fly open and I'm drenched in sweat, my eyes will immidietly look for Conor in the dark. Often he's awake, maybe he's a light sleeper or maybe he barely sleeps. When I wake up from my dreams he'll sit up and come over to my side, he strokes my head without a word. He doesn't need to say anything, his presence and aura enough to make my heartbeat calm and breathing slow. I know he wouldn't leave me, he takes care of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one with Conor's pov if anyone wants it but uh, it's been so long since I've written so please be nice.


End file.
